


Paper Planes

by SpaceWall



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWall/pseuds/SpaceWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night on the Enterprise and no one wants to finish work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

           It had been a long day for everyone on the Enterprise; an especially long day for Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy. It was late at night and he should have been filling out reports, but instead sat at his desk and folded scrap papers into airplanes. He threw a completed plane across the room; it flew for a second before nosediving into the feet of Captain James T. Kirk.

          “Jim? Why are you down here so late? You should be sleeping.” Bones wasn’t pleased that he had been caught fooling around when he had work to do. Jim looked at Bones with a smile and picked up the paper at his feet.

           “I take it you’ve finished your work?” he said as he set down the plane on the desk next to the work that Bones had not yet finished. “I came down here to make sure you were going to get to bed soon.”

           “Don't you worry about me, Jim. When was the last time you got some decent shut-eye?” Bones grumbled as he began to fill out more reports. To his utter disappointment Jim decided to sit down in the corner of the room to watch him work. As the minutes passed Jim began to feel bored. Bones wasn't doing anything interesting, so Jim took the paper plane that sat on the desk and started refolding it.

           Thirty minutes passed with no words exchanged between the two of them. It was silent except for the sounds of deep sighs and shuffling papers. Bones was almost finished with his work and Jim had perfected his own version of the paper airplane. He threw it across the room, and it got farther than the one that Bones made. It got so far, in fact, that it hit a certain Mr. Spock in the forehead.  

           “Captain? This is the medical wing. If you would like to work on aerodynamics, would it not be more appropriate to go to the engineering deck?” Spock stated as he picked up the plane that was now lying on the ground. “I came down to see if Dr. McCoy has finished the reports, I need them by morning.”

           “Here you go; I’ve got them all done.” Bones said as he got up and handed a PADD to Spock. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need some sleep.” Bones left the room and went down the hallway.

           “I think I’ll head to bed too, those missions can sometimes take it out of you.” Jim added with a smile as he followed Bones out of the door. Spock stood alone in Bones’ office holding the airplane Jim had made. He looked at the time and found that he had a few moments to spare, so he dismantled the plane. Spock decided that, to keep the captain and doctor focused, it was logical to demonstrate the proper way of constructing such a device, so that they would not be distracted by such endeavors in the future. The plane now had the longest flight time it could manage with the least amount of drag. He left the airplane on the desk and went off to finish his work so that he too could retire to his room for the night.


End file.
